


No Man is Worth Your Tears.

by halethesourwolf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halethesourwolf/pseuds/halethesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin, I don't want you to go." </p>
<p>Merlin sniffed and dropped his head back onto Arthur's shoulder. </p>
<p>"It's my time Arthur"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Man is Worth Your Tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote in like 10 minutes. Just thought I'd share it with you. Please leave a comment or whatever, thanks for reading! :} 
> 
> (I wrote this before season 5 came out)

"Arthur…"

The voice came quietly and broken from Arthur's left. He whirled around and his eye's found Merlin. Beautiful Merlin, with all his loyal and wonderful ways. He was propped up against a jagged rock of the cave and his brow was covered in sweat. It was then that Arthur realised that he was holding his side and what seemed to be blood dripping from it.

"MERLIN?"

He ran and stumbled towards Merlin, killing all the opposing knights on the way. He never thought there'd be a day when his knights would be fighting those of Morgana's. He felt a stab of guilt and sorrow when he thought of her and wondered what had happened to make her become this hateful. He reached the rock where Merlin was slouched, his shoulders now drooping and his breath labouring.

"Merlin!"

Arthur ripped part of his red sleeve from his arm and carefully pulled Merlin's blood stained hand away. He gasped when he saw the whole of Merlin's right side oozing blood. Merlin made a chocked sound which brought Arthur back to reality and he quickly pressed his hands to the wound and tried his best to wrap the cloth around him to stop the bleeding.

"It's going to be okay Merlin, You'll be alright"

Arthur surveyed the area around them and realised they couldn't get out of the cave without being attacked by men. He desperately racked his brain for something he could do, but he had never needed to learn how to stop bleeds, that was what Gaius was for. Gaius. Where was that old coot? Why couldn't he be here, when Arthur need him the most. When Merlin needed him the most.

"Arthur…"

Arthur looked at Merlin and his gut twisted sharply. Merlin's face didn't have it usual glow, he didn't have the usual glint in his eye. It was like watching the life being sucked slowly out of his body.

"Arthur, I need you to…"

Arthur held back his tears and tenderly wiped the sweat of Merlin's brow. Merlin tried to half smile but couldn't for long as lone tears started to fall silently down his cheeks. Arthur wouldn't let Merlin die… he couldn't.

"I need…"

"What, what do you need Merlin?"

"Could you hold me?"

Arthur couldn't stop the tears now; they slide down from his blurry eyes. He shuffled Merlin up so he could sit just behind and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel the stuttering of Merlin's heart underneath his grip and his own heart skipped a beat.

"Merlin, I don't want you to go."

Merlin sniffed and dropped his head back onto Arthur's shoulder.

"It's my time Arthur"

"NO! No, you have to fight it Merlin, don't... don't give up yet!"

"You'll become a great King, Arthur"

"No Merlin, I need you to help me. I can't do this alone"

Arthur's voice was desperate and his grip tightened ever so slightly

"You can do this Arthur. I have faith in you, Camelot has faith in you."

"How can I possibly go on without you?"

"You can. And you will."

Merlin turned his head and gazed into Arthur's blue eyes.

"You'll bring peace back to this world, Arthur. You'll live a long happy life… Until you're grey and old. But that is not my destiny. I have already lived mine. It is your turn now."

"No. I don't understand…"

"You will one day"

Arthur sighed and looked at the other men who were still fighting, completely oblivious to them.

"Idiot…"

Merlin did a quiet chuckle and then coughed widely.

"Prat"

Arthur stroked his thumb down Merlin's cheek and then over his lips.

"I'll miss you Arthur."

Merlin smiled, his usual goofy smile, and then his eyes fluttered shut.

"I'll miss you too, Merlin."

Arthur sat there for longer than he could remember, tears sliding down his face.


End file.
